


Filthy Neutral

by The_Exile



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Community: 100words, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Politics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Geralt ponders neutrality.





	Filthy Neutral

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt #121 'coward'

He'd been warned that no good would come of insisting upon neutrality, that it made him a coward unwilling to commit to a cause, or a callous bastard for whom nobody's suffering mattered except his own. What was an acceptable alternative to them? Faking that he cared enough to die for a cause, or that he couldn't see the suffering of the other side? Or should he fight in return for a material reward? That seemed just as corrupt; besides, he had other things to do, like his actual job, which involved killing things that also cared little for politics.


End file.
